1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic music marker devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to delayed notification function for electronic music marker devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Sony Corporation and its U.S. subsidiary, Sony Electronics, Inc., introduced an electronic music marker device which is capable of “bookmarking” a music clip while being played on a radio and, which, when synchronized with a gateway device such as a personal computer for connection to a server terminal for e-marker.com web site, for example, is capable of recalling information related to the bookmarked music clip such as the name of the song, the artist, the album containing the song and so on. Using the electronic music marker device, a user can conveniently recall the music clip information that the user listened to on the radio at a later time without the need to memorize the information or wait hopefully for the disc jockey on the radio to provide that information. In this manner, if the user wants to, for example, purchase the music album which the user has marked using the electronic music marker device, the user can easily identify the necessary information related to the marked music clip from the e-marks provided by the electronic music marker device.
When the electronic music marker device is connected to the gateway device to retrieve information related to the bookmarked music clips, in some cases, the desired information related to the bookmarked music clips may not be readily available. In some instances, the user of the electronic music marker device may receive a message indicating that the requested information is not available, and to request the information again at a later time, for example, by connecting the electronic music marker device to the gateway device again for connection to the server terminal.